


Take My Breath Away and I Shall Give You My Heart

by snapdragon76



Series: Gendrya Short Shots [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragon76/pseuds/snapdragon76
Summary: Arya asks her best friend for a favor. She's unprepared for what comes next.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: Gendrya Short Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840789
Comments: 19
Kudos: 172





	Take My Breath Away and I Shall Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> All my fics are basically self-indulgence at this point.
> 
> Once again, special thanks to Badge for being my rock and my proofreader! Love ya, hon!
> 
> And thanks to A.P. for inspiring me.

[ ](https://imgur.com/tLTwkel)

“SomefriendsandIweretalkingabouthavinglostvirginitiesandIstillhavemineandIwanttohavesexwithyou,” Arya said in a rush.

Gendry just stared at her.

“What?” he managed to stammer out.

He was looking at her like she’d grown another head. 

She sighed in exasperation. He was so thick sometimes.

“Sansa and Margaery and some of their friends were talking about when they’d lost their virginities. I still have mine, and I want to have sex with you…” she trailed off slightly at the end.

This was absurd. Why would Gendry, her best friend of almost ten years, want to have sex with her, of all people?

They’d met when she was nine and he was 12, both of them scrawny kids enrolled in a summer wilderness program and when he kept her from whaling on two kids who were bigger than her, they’d stuck together like glue. 

Gradually, he’s been enveloped into the family like he was one of the kids and began a friendship with Jon and her other brother Robb.

They’d play basketball on the outside court during the summer, and it was when she was 13 was when she’d really begun to notice him. 

He and her brothers and Theon were playing basketball like always when he’d whipped his shirt off and she got an eyeful of his muscles and the way they moved when he played. She’d gotten a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach and she didn’t know why. 

As she grew older and began to hit puberty, she understood what that feeling was. 

She’d harbored a crush on him for years after that, then he went away to college and she thought her crush had gone away.

It hadn’t.

It had intensified.

She’d seen how he grew up and filled out with even more muscle and his face lost the softness of boyishness and became more angular and masculine. With his sharp angles and pointed cheekbones and the dark scruff he’d have from time to time. 

Not to mention the intense blue eyes and that mop of black hair that hung in his eyes in that sexy way.

He was hot.

No, not just hot.

_ Burning hot _ .

Now he was looking at her with those same blue eyes that burned into her like two blue flames.

“So, you’re saying… you want me to take your virginity?” he choked out, tightening the grip he had on his water bottle.

They were at his studio apartment just off-campus. It wasn’t much, but it was just fine for him. He worked part-time at a local mechanic in order to pay for expenses. He’d gotten a scholarship to attend classes at King’s Landing University to get a degree in mechanical engineering. His job was to pay for outside expenses.

For being a guy in his early 20’s and living alone, he was pretty neat and tidy. He only had a few pieces of furniture and a small kitchen and bathroom. His bed was separated from the living area by a bookcase.

Arya had told him that she needed to talk to him in private. So he took her to his place and that’s where she dropped her bombshell.

“Yes,” she explained casually.

Gendry gasped and took a swig of water like he’d been out in the desert.

“Wouldn’t you rather have a boyfriend or something do that for you?” he squeaked out.

Arya rolled her eyes. She’d been on dates before but never had a steady boyfriend. She’d felt desire before, but she’d simply never acted on it. There wasn’t really anyone she wanted to have sex with before.

Until now.

“I don’t have a boyfriend, and I probably won’t in the near future. Besides, I want my first time to be with someone I can trust and who has some experience. You’ve had sex before, right?”

Gendry choked on his water and went to get paper towels to dry up the mess he’d made on the counter. 

“For fuck’s sake, Arya! That’s not something you discuss with someone!!”

“Are you saying you don’t want to have sex with me? I can find someone else…” she said, rather disappointed.

Truth be told, she didn’t want to have sex with just anyone. She wanted it to be with him. She’d wanted it to be with him for a while now, she’d just never had the courage to ask.

Hells, she was 19 now. An adult. Reasonably attractive. Why wouldn’t he want to have sex with her?

“Why wouldn’t you want to?” she reiterated.

Gendry sighed. “I-it’s not that. It’s just… if we were to do this, I don’t know what that would mean for our friendship. I don’t want to fuck things up between us,” he told her.

The fist that was clenching her heart eased a little. He was being pretty considerate, all things told. He always was with her. Sure, they butted heads every so often, but that was because they were both stubborn and not willing to yield. 

But he never treated her like an annoying bratty little girl. She’d always appreciated that about him.

Maybe that was part of why she’d developed feelings towards him. Feelings she didn’t really want to deny herself any longer.

And it meant taking this particular Bull by the horns.

She stepped over to him and leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He didn’t do anything at first, but then he began to move his lips and intensify the kiss, his tongue running along the seam of her lips and her opening them for him. 

Arya could feel a river of molten lava deep down inside her core and it gave her a thrill she’d never experienced before.

She liked it.

He pulled back, breathless and his blue eyes now darkened and hungry. She could feel him against her, like a steel rod on her stomach.

“If we do this, we’re doing it properly. We’re not doing it here. I’m not going to fuck you on the countertops,” he huffed.

Arya’s mind swam. OK, this was going to be a reality. Really, actually gonna happen. 

Oh shit.

The lava was replaced by butterflies.

What if she was terrible? She wanted it to be good for him too, and he’s had other girls before. 

She didn’t want her past insecurities gnawing away at her now. She wanted this, and she wanted it with him.

Gendry took her by the hand and led her over to his bed. The sun was starting to go down, so he turned on the light next to his bed, casting them in a soft glow.

“Just remember, any time you don’t feel comfortable or want to stop, just say so and we will, OK? This is all about you,” he said softly and stroked his thumb over her cheek gently. She leaned into his touch.

Arya’s body was sending her brain all kinds of signals, that it was wanting this as much as she was. She could feel her cunt clench at the soft sound of his voice and the gentleness of his touch.

Her nipples had started to harden to little pebbles, and he hadn’t even done much of anything yet. She moaned.

Gendry leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “I’ll make sure you’re well taken care of, don’t worry.”

Arya’s skin felt like it was on fire. She panted against him. She was vaguely aware of him walking her back towards the bed, which was covered in a light grey duvet and pillows. The headboard was metal framed and sturdy looking.

He swept her up in another searing kiss, playing with the hem of her shirt. She could feel the tips of his fingers against her skin and all she knew was that she wanted him to touch her more and more, his strong and rough hands all over her burning skin.

She dug her fingers into his thick black hair, tugging on the strands as she drank him in and wanted to consume him completely. 

He’d paused briefly to confirm that she wanted to continue. She nodded that she most definitely did. He proceeded to ruck up the hem of her shirt and she lifted her arms so that he could finish removing it. 

Gendry ran his hands up and down her sides, electrifying her. She, in turn, skimmed her hands over his chest and down his arms, feeling the warmth of him and the firmness of his muscles. 

He kissed her again and his hands roamed down to the hem of her jeans, lingering there for another go-ahead from her. While she appreciated him waiting for her say so, it was taking too fucking long. She nudged his hands with her hips, signaling that yes, she wanted him to take her pants off. 

So he did. 

His eyes gazed over her, standing there in her panties and bra. His breathing quickened and there was a mix of softness and desire in his eyes, which she wasn’t expecting.

“Gods, Arya. You’re so beautiful,” he said, huskily.

Beautiful? She’d never been called beautiful before. 

Cute, yes. Pretty, definitely.

Never beautiful.

She lowered the straps on her bra, allowing them to fall from her shoulders and the pert mounds of her breasts to be exposed. She could feel the skin of her nipples constrict when they were exposed to the air. 

Gendry ran his hands down her arms and removed the rest of her bra. He then took them and placed them over her breasts. They were warm and rough, but he was very gentle when he cupped her. He looked deeply into her eyes as he began to massage them slowly under his palms. 

Arya had touched herself many times, but it was nothing compared to how she felt as he was touching her. All the synapses in her brain were firing all at once, and they hadn’t even really done anything yet. If things were going to continue as they were, she was going to lose her mind before the night was over.

She tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, which was miraculous considering where his hands were at present. Miraculous that she was even able to think straight enough to know that yes, she did want his shirt off. And his pants too.

Mercifully, he got the message and reached behind his head and tugged his shirt up and off. His hair, never really perfectly combed anyway, got mussed even more which only added to the sexiness factor. 

Before she’d even gotten a chance to soak in the hardened planes of his muscular chest, he pulled her forward and his mouth crashed against hers. There was a lot of kissing involved, but she found she didn’t mind. She’d envisioned herself kissing him many times. The real thing was so much better than her imagination. Especially when he sucked on her tongue.

His warm chest against hers made the flame within flare up once again and she wanted to experience more of him. Her breasts brushed up against the firmness of his pecs and the feel of his skin against the tender buds of her nipples sent waves of arousal coursing through her. 

Arya’s hands found their way to the button of his jeans and she began to work at them fervently. 

“In a rush, are we?” he chuckled.

She nodded and not so deftly undid his jeans and began to push them down his legs, along with his underwear. She did manage to tug them out a little so they wouldn’t get caught on his erection, which was quite prominent at this point.

He stepped out of his pants and underwear and gently tilted her head up so she could look into his eyes.

“Take it easy. We have all night, OK?”

She bit her lip and nodded. He carefully set her down on the bed, still gazing intently into her large gray eyes.

“Remember, we can go as far or not as you are comfortable with. If at any time, you wanna put the brakes on, let me know and we can.”

“I want to do this,” she said softly. 

He smiled in a way that made her weak in the knees, and if she hadn’t already been on the bed, she might’ve collapsed.

“OK, just get comfortable, alright?”

Arya nodded again and scooted back on the bed. Then she was able to get her first real look at him, almost forgetting for a moment that he was completely naked in front of her.

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

She knew he was built, but seeing him in all of his naked glory drove that fact home. The diffuse lighting of the lamp only enhanced his muscles. She raked her eyes over the dips and valleys of his torso. He was perfectly proportioned everywhere. 

She took in the width of his shoulders and the way they tapered down past his sculpted abs down to his narrow hips. He was tall and lean and the way his abdominal muscles formed a perfect V leading down to his navel and then down to the formation of black, thick hair where her eyes drifted to his prominent and throbbing erection, front and center. 

The river of lava flowing inside her almost erupted.

_ Holy fuck, how is that gonna fit inside me?! _

He smirked and as if he read her mind, he answered, “Don’t worry, it’ll fit. But, only if you want it too.”

_ Hells, yeah. I want it to. _

Gendry kneeled on the bed and crawled up towards her. His eyes drinking in every inch of her well-toned body. She was always athletic, from when she was little. She liked being active and it definitely showed. 

“If at any time you want to stop, just say stop and I will,” he reassured her. She nodded that she understood, but she found it highly unlikely that she’d want to stop. She found herself vibrating with excitement and arousal.

He placed a hand on her knee and slowly began to move it down her thigh. She felt a pressure build-up in the depth of her stomach and her breathing began to quicken. She felt her skin begin to prickle and she fisted the fabric of the duvet beneath her.

His hand landed on her mound and he began to stroke her over her panties, slowly and languidly. And she had to bite back a moan.

“You don’t need to be quiet, Arya. Not for me,” he rasped, voice choked.

He continued to stroke her until she could feel the moisture pool between her thighs and her thighs began to shake. She hadn’t hit her release quite yet. 

Gendry leaned forward and started kissing her chest and the skin on her collarbone and in between her breasts until his mouth landed on one and he began to suck on it and use his tongue to lap at her sensitive nipples as his finger found it’s way past her panties and through her slit and in between her folds. 

He pumped and twisted his finger in and out in time with the movements of his tongue on her nipples and she felt a swell of pleasure course through her. He added a second and then a third until she felt like she was going to burst. She threw her head back onto his bed and cried his name as her climax hit her like an explosion. 

He waited for her to descend before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“Was that OK?” he asked, his eyes still dark and intense.

“Oh, Gods yes!” she choked out in reply.

“We can stop there if you want, or we can keep going…”

Arya nodded vigorously. “Keep. Going.”

Gendry chuckled. 

“OK, as milady wishes.”

She was too high on pleasure to get after him for using that nickname on her that he knew she disliked. Cocky bastard.

She reached out to touch him, but he stopped her.

“Arya, if you touch me now, we’ll be finished before we even really get started.”

She ran her hands down his abdomen and paused when she reached his length.

“I’d like to touch you,” she said softly.

“OK, but I can only endure so much right now, so if I stop you, it’s not because it’s a bad thing. It’s just a little sensory overload.”

“What’ll happen?” she asked.

“I’ll most likely come too soon. Guys can’t do as many orgasms in one session as girls can,” he told her.

Arya nodded and slowly began to stroke him up and down. He was both soft and firm at the same time. She saw that he was beginning to react almost immediately. He started gasping and his stomach muscles tightened and he started to tremble. 

He grasped her wrist and pulled her hand away.

“OK, that’s enough,” he gritted out through clenched teeth. He dipped his head and took several deep breaths to calm himself. Arya could tell he liked what she was doing.

He tilted his head up again and looked into her eyes once more.

“I want to taste you now unless you don’t want me too,” he said.

She nodded.

“Yes, please…”

Gendry repositioned himself between her knees and reached for the elastic of her panties. He quirked an eyebrow towards her and waited for her consent.

She gave it.

He pulled her panties down her legs and off and dropped them to the floor. She was now fully exposed to him and she felt herself flushing. She was glad she’d remembered to do a little trim earlier. She liked being neat in her nether regions. 

He looked at her with an open hunger she’d never seen before. If she’d been experiencing a longing for him, did he experience the same for her?

Gendry lowered his head and she felt something warm and wet down her slit and in between her folds. It was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Her toes curled and her back began to arch off the bed and he worked her cunt as a man famished. She dug her fingers into his lush black hair. He then used one hand to hold down her hips and his other one to place a thumb on her clit and move it in a circular motion. Her eyes slammed shut and she could feel herself building up once again, the coil of pressure tightening within.

Her orgasm slammed into her like a bolt of lightning. She could feel herself start to blackout from the intensity of the sensations rippling all through her body. She felt as if she could fly off the earth any moment now. 

Arya cried out his name in the midst of screams and moans. Gods, how had she been missing out on something like this?!

By the time she’d come down, he had moved off of the bed and had rolled a condom onto his cock.

“Do you still want to continue?” he asked, his voice thick with desire.

Desire.

For her.

“Yes…” she gasped out.

He’d placed himself between her knees, cock in hand, ready to insert himself within her folds. She could feel the tip of him at her entrance, and he felt so broad and wide, she wondered how he’d be able to fit himself within her.

“Let me know if I’m hurting you too much and you want me to stop, OK?”

Arya nodded and ached for him to continue. 

He slowly pushed himself in, taking the time for her to adjust to the feel of him. He hissed through clenched teeth as he carefully moved his way forward, his breathing becoming shallower. However, his gaze was still on her, watching for any signs of discomfort.

Arya did feel a slight tug of pain and she sucked in a breath, but then, came this immense feeling of fullness. It was a mixture of pleasure and discomfort, but not so much where she wanted to stop.

She felt fortunate that Gendry had made sure to build her up properly beforehand, or else it would have felt much worse. She’d taken enough sex ed classes where she knew the woman needed to be wet and slick for her to take a cock fairly comfortably.

“Fuuuuuuck, Arya. You feel so fucking good. You’re so tight and wet. Are you feeling ok?” he grunted out.

Arya gasped and nodded vigorously. She grabbed his forearms and tugged him closer to her where she could meet her lips with his in a searing kiss.

“Move your ass, Gendry,” she murmured.

He did as she asked and began to thrust slowly and deliberately back and forth, creating delicious friction. He took his time to build her and him up slowly, to prolong the pleasure not just for him, but for her as well. 

He moved her leg up and draped it across his hips to piston in and out at a different angle. She liked it. She liked it a lot

She felt her body rock in motion with his, creating a rhythm of the two of them working in tandem. 

Arya moaned and keened as the pressure began to build up again and release, thundering through her. This would be the third time for her. Four if you count how she almost became unraveled at seeing him fully naked with the soft glow of the lamplight illuminating his skin. 

Gendry huffed and grunted and groaned as his own climax began to build until he let out one long grunt and stilled. She could feel his cock quiver and pulse within her as her own walls fluttered around him as he spilled himself until he finally stilled.

He rolled off to the side, gasping for air as a thin sheen of sweat covered them both. He then kissed her on her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and then her lips as he settled next to her. 

Arya felt cared for at that moment. Like it had meant just as much to him as it had to her. She heard stories of how people had sex and then up and left as if it meant nothing. 

She didn’t feel that with Gendry. He made her feel safe. Feel loved. She knew he’d had sex before, but she felt that maybe it was somehow different for him this time. 

She was glad she’d chosen him for her first time. He’d shown her a soft and tender side to himself that he never showed anyone. She’d see glimpses of it now and then, but he’d always hide it behind the grumpy facade he wore most of the time.

Gendry lifted his head up from where he’d laid it on Arya’s shoulder and gave her a peck on the lips.

“I have to go to the bathroom really quickly. I’ll be right back, ok?” he told her.

Arya nodded. “OK,” she managed to rasp out. Wow, she hadn’t realized she’d made so much noise to make her voice so raspy.

Gendry moved a stray lock of hair from her forehead. He must’ve seen the concern on her face because he gave her another peck on the lips.

“You were perfect. Don’t worry, it was incredible,” he reassured her with a smile. 

Arya hoped he wasn’t just saying it to make her feel better.

“And no, I’m not just saying it to make you feel better either,” he commented.

_ How does he do that?! _

“I’ll be right back.”

He slid off the bed and strolled to the bathroom, still utterly naked. Arya took the opportunity to ogle his tight, firm, and very naked ass.

_ Damn, that’s what he’s been hiding under those jeans? _

She suddenly began to feel her loins stir again like she couldn’t get enough of him. 

_ If he thought I still wanted more, would he think he wasn’t good the first time because it was very good… _

“I can hear you thinking in there,” he called out over the sounds of running water.

Gendry came back out holding a damp washcloth.

“Let’s get all cleaned up and we can talk if you want,” he said and moved back to the bed. He gently cleaned between her legs and then returned to the bathroom to drop off the washcloth.

He climbed back into bed and curled up next to Arya.

“How are you feeling? Not too sore, are you?” he asked.

Arya shook her head, “No, not too bad. Not as bad as I thought it would be.”

He smiled that gentle smile and she could see his dimples. She loved his dimples.

“Good,” he said. “There might be some tenderness tomorrow, but that’s pretty normal I think.”

Arya bit her lip. She was feeling drowsy and wanted to bask in the afterglow, but there was a question she needed an answer to.

“Was it okay for you?”

He chuckled slightly and took her hand in his and lightly kissed it.

“Arya, I wasn’t lying before. It was amazing. Yeah, I’ve done it before, but I think it’s different — better — with someone you trust and care about. Is that what was bothering you?”

She nodded her head. She was suddenly all too aware of their limbs tangled together, her leg draped over his, with his muscular thigh so close to her… well…

_Vagina, Arya. It’s a VAGINA! And you just used the fucking thing!_

She felt bashful all of a sudden.

“No, it wasn’t,” she lied. 

He narrowed his gaze at her.

“Arya. I can tell when you’re lying. You can tell me, it’s ok.”

She ducked her head into his shoulder, she knew she was busted.

“Well, is it normal to… when I saw you walking into the bathroom and I got a nice look… and well, I kinda wanted to do it again…”

Gendry had that smirk again.

“Yes, it’s normal to want to do it again so soon after.”

He placed her hand on his abs and began to trail it down into the thatch of dark hair in between his hips and then onto his cock.

“I want you again too. I have for a long time. I was too afraid to act on it, though. I mean, I know there’s only a four year age gap between us, but a lot of those were when you were underage. So I had to keep a bit of distance between us so that I wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

Arya blinked her eyes at him.

He… wanted her?

Her?! Arya Horseface?

Gendry Waters, who always looked as if he stepped out of the pages of a men’s fitness magazine, who always had gaggles of girls hanging on his every word even when he wouldn’t give them the time of day.

Was it because he wasn’t interested in any of them.

Because he was interested in her?

He must’ve seen the look on her face as she processed these thoughts because his expression softened and he ran a thumb across her cheek.

“Arya, what is it?”

She sniffled the tears she hadn’t realized she’d shed and shook her head.

“I’m ok. I’m just glad I picked you.”

He kissed her on the lips.

“I’m glad you did too.”

Arya snuggled into his side. She felt warm and happy.

“Ummm, can we do it again?”

She felt his laughter rumble in his chest as she lay her head upon it.

“Let’s wait some, ok? At least until tomorrow. How about we sleep now?”

She sighed, “OK.”

Gendry reached down and pulled the duvet over them and then clicked off the light. Soon, they both drifted off to sleep, happy and sated.

********

Gendry woke the next morning with Arya’s head still resting on his chest as she slept soundly, her dark hair fanned out behind her. He smiled.

He figures he’d fallen in love with her when she was about sixteen or so, and he was nineteen. He couldn’t act on his feelings then, so he had tried to sublimate them as best he could. Once he left for college, he figured he’d be fairly safe and not have to see her all the time. He’d managed to date a few girls, and yes even sleep with them, but they never had the same spark that Arya did.

He knew he was in real trouble when she started college at the same university he was attending. Those feelings he thought he’d buried had come rushing back up to the surface again, overwhelming him with aching desire. 

And when he saw her beneath him, flushed and unraveling, she was so exquisite.

He felt like such a creeper.

He could resist, though. He had too. He never felt worthy enough for someone as beautiful and spirited as Arya. 

Imagine his surprise when she told him that she wanted him to take her virginity. 

He could’ve sworn he hadn’t heard her correctly.

But there she was, looking radiant in front of him, asking him to do this one thing for her that he’s wanted to do for a long time. 

It had meant something to him because she had meant something to him. 

She always would.

Gendry tried not to think too hard on where the status of their relationship would be from this point on. 

He was glad he’d made it good for her. 

And he was telling the truth. It had been wonderful for him. He loved her, so he poured all of his feelings into making her feel good, and that made all the difference. 

Gendry slowly crept out from underneath Arya, making sure not to wake her. He made his way over to the bathroom and got into the shower, a part of him wishing she could join him. 

But, he knew better than that. It was best that she take a break so that she wouldn’t be too tender and sore.

When he got out, he saw her still lying there, sound asleep. He threw on a pair of shorts and a clean shirt and went to the kitchen, not even bothering with any underwear. He’d worked up an appetite and decided to make them breakfast. 

In the middle of making eggs, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. He turned and saw Arya there, nuzzling against him.

And… gods, was she just wearing one of his shirts?! Holy hells did she look sexy.

“Morning. Did I wake you?” he asked.

Arya shook her head. “Nope. I did smell that delicious aroma though and thought I’d check it out. Smells good.”

Gendry chuckled, “Thanks. I’m making eggs and blueberry pancakes. How’s that sound?”

Arya released her hold on him and stepped towards the small table he had in the corner.

“Sounds amazing! I did work up quite the appetite last night…” she said, coyly.

“Perhaps milady can see to grabbing the pitcher of orange juice from the fridge,” he returned.

He could see the dark look cross her face at the nickname she hated being used but still grabbed the juice from the fridge.

He turned to grab some glasses when she planted herself in front of him.

“What did I tell you about calling me that,” she ground out, but with a slightly playful tone to her voice. She snuck her hands into his shorts and grabbed his bare ass cheeks and gave them a firm squeeze. 

“My apologies, Ms. Stark,” he said and pecked her lips with a kiss. She squeezed his ass one more time and moved aside.

“You are forgiven, this time…”

Arya moved over to the table and sat down. Gendry placed a glass in front of her and began piling on pancakes and eggs onto plates. 

He sat hers in front of her and he set his down and took a seat across from her.

“So, does this mean we’re dating now, or what?” he asked cautiously.

Arya paused mid-bite and stared at him with her wide gray eyes. 

Gendry wiped his mouth, the paper napkin scraping across the stubble on his chin.

“We can if you want to. I mean, I’d like to…” she said, avoiding his gaze.

“Arya, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now. I don’t know how you feel about me, but I’m not someone who fucks and runs. I’d like for us to be all in if you feel comfortable with that.”

Arya took a sip of her orange juice. Usually, she was pretty easy for him to read, but he couldn’t this time. 

“I do. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. And, I rather like the sex part.”

Gendry placed his chin in his hand and leaned his elbow on the table.

“Yeah, I liked that part too.”

He lifted his glass of orange juice.

“So, let us toast to our new arrangement, shall we?”

She raised her glass in return, “Yes. Let’s. And then maybe we can have more sex!”

They clinked glasses as Gendry shook his head.

This girl was going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this was my first 'loss of virginity' fic, and I hope it wasn't too cringey. 
> 
> First of all, thanks to all of the silent readers out there who may not comment and just leave kudos (or not, no biggie). I appreciate each and everyone who reads anything I put out. Thank you.
> 
> I've been reading quite a bit of non-fanfic smut recently, and it's been pretty illuminating for me. Not only are the plots and characters interesting and engaging, but the sexy bits are really good too. They may have had a bit of an influence on me, for better or for worse. Only time will tell.


End file.
